


Untitled

by deepfriedmoonpie



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Let's Play a Game, M/M, poor stupid Keeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedmoonpie/pseuds/deepfriedmoonpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble file of love, hate, crack, death and anything else my fevered little mind finds entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed a few grammatical/style errors from the original post. Enjoy!

Keeler strode down the cold corridor, tablet hugged to his chest, cheerfully humming a small tune to himself as Encke walked beside him in companionable silence. It was late, well past lights out and they had just finished the day’s paperwork, finally headed back to quarters for some welcome rest. He amused himself with matching his little improvised tune to the tempo of their footfalls, occasionally changing his step to add interest, the only other sound in the quiet corridor. It was a silly game but it made him happy and Encke didn’t seem to mind. He looked up to give his fighter a pleased little smile when there suddenly came a muffled shout from the room to his right.

Keeler halted and checked the door number on his tablet. “That’s Reliant’s room,” he said with a frown. “Do you suppose everything’s all right?”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Encke told him.

“But Cain-”

“Kid’s all bark and no bite,” Encke said smoothly. “I’ll talk to him in the morning if you want.”

Keeler peered at the door as if trying to see through it, but decided that Encke was probably right. He usually was when it came to such things. He nodded and started down the corridor again, only to hear a loud thud and a rough curse and froze, giving Encke a worried look.

“That doesn’t sound fine,” he said and reached toward the lock console.

“Look, I said I’ll take care of it,” Encke sighed.

“I’m opening it up.”

“I _really_ don’t think you want to do that.”

Keeler started to key in the emergency override code. “It’s natural you want to protect your fighters, but Abel is my responsibility and it won’t do to allow him to be pushed around by that-”

The door whooshed open and Cain and Abel hit the floor of the corridor, Cain on top with his pants around his thighs and Abel naked from the waist down. Keeler stared down in shocked silence as the two men stared up, red-faced and gawping. He opened his mouth to say something but found he’d lost all ability to speak.

Cain grinned wolfishly as Abel buried his face in his shoulder. “Evening, Lieutenant.”

Keeler cleared his throat. “Is, uh…everything all right here, soldier?” he managed and felt his own face flush.

“Right as rain, sir,” the fighter replied.

“Abel?”

The navigator nodded his head quickly, face still concealed by Cain’s shoulder.

Keeler looked over to Encke, who was very visibly having trouble maintaining his composure. He couldn’t tell if the man wanted to laugh or start yelling and, truth be told, he wasn’t exactly sure what he felt like doing, either. He decided to go with a third option.

“As you were,” he murmured and turned on his heel down the corridor once again. After a few faltering steps Encke caught up to him, but it wasn’t until they were safely in their own room that his fighter burst out laughing. Keeler glanced at him, blushing furiously and wishing the man wasn’t usually right about everything and vowed that one of these days he would start listening to him.


	2. I See Said the Blind Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entertained myself with this while on Tumblr earlier. Cleaned up the style a bit.

Praxis wakes up in a filthy old bathroom, his left leg shackled to the toilet. In his left hand is a Swiss Army knife and in his right a tape recorder. He presses play with a shaking finger and his heart sinks as a gravelly voice begins, "Hello, Praxis. I want to play a game.

"This is your wake up call. For every day of your meaningless, pathetic ‘life’ you have only ever been second best. You could never get what you wanted because you are a coward. Now you will have a chance to redeem yourself and get what you deserve.

"Before you are two doors. Behind the door to the right is Abel and a timer set for two minutes. At the conclusion of this recording poisonous gas will be released into that room and the timer will begin its countdown. The key to that door is the same as your shackle, but it’s implanted behind your remaining eye.

"Behind the door to the left is Deimos and a timer set for four minutes. As mentioned before, at the conclusion of this recording poisonous gas will be released into that room and the timer will begin its countdown. There are two locks on that door, and one of the keys is the same as your shackle. One key is implanted behind your right eardrum and the other is implanted behind your left.

"Aside from failing entirely, killing both Abel and Deimos and eventually wasting away alone and forgotten yourself, you have two choices: become blind but second best to a man you want, or become deaf but first to a man you deserve. Choose wisely."

The recording stops and Praxis hears the click of the timers beginning their countdown. He grips the knife, willing his hand to steadiness and takes a deep breath.

Deimos doesn’t talk much, anyway.


	3. As He Picked Up His Hammer and Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even

Deimos wakes up on a cold concrete floor in a dark room with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. A television in the corner flickers on, showing Cain strapped to a gurney, a large saw blade whirring inches from his chest. He blinks calmly as a voice crackles from the television, “Good morning, Deimos. You don’t know me, but I know you...and I want to play a game.

“You have spent the last several years wasting your life by following a man worth no more than you are. You place this man on a pedestal to the detriment of the health and safety of others. He is a false idol, and do you know what happens when you worship false idols, Deimos? God smites you. But there is a chance for redemption.

“On the wall you will see a timer set for four minutes. At the conclusion of this recording the timer will begin to count down and poisonous gas will be released into this room. It will kill you unless you find a way out, and there are only two doors.

“The door ahead of you is the way to clean air and your false idol, but opening it will trigger the saw blade to slowly descend upon him and you will have five minutes to get the key and turn it off to save his life. Unfortunately for you, however, the key is buried inside the gut of another. You know this man as second best and he has his own game to play, and if he wins, he will enter from the door behind you and you can have your false idol - or you can settle for second best.

“So which will it be, Deimos? Do you choose to continue wasting your life worshiping a false idol who will never worship you back or do you choose to cobble together whatever happiness you can?

“Just remember that happiness isn’t everything, but God smites idolaters.”

The television abruptly turns off and Deimos is plunged into darkness once again. The timer begins its countdown. He adjusts the grip on the gun and turns in place to face the other door. He knows Praxis will win his game but he can’t imagine a world without Cain in it.


End file.
